Das Stöhnen in der Nacht
by jezzi85
Summary: Mitten in der Nacht erwacht Draco, weil er ein Stöhnen hört. Was stimmt nicht mit seinem Geliebten? HP/DM, Slash


Titel: Das Stöhnen in der Nacht

Autor: jezzi85

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, außer der Idee zu dieser Geschichte. Alles andere gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit leider auch kein Geld somit könnt ihr mich auch nicht verklagen!

Genre: Romantik, Fluff, Humor

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: R

Zusammenfassung: Mitten in der Nacht erwacht Draco, weil er ein Stöhnen hört. Was stimmt nicht mit seinem Geliebten?

Warnung: Slash, Lime

A/N: Dies ist ein kleiner One-Shot, den ich auch schon auf verschiedensten Seiten auf englisch gepostet habe. Manche kennen ihn vielleicht schon, aber ich wünsche trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen!

------------------------

Das Geräusch verzweifelten Stöhnens weckte Draco und er blickte verschlafen hinüber zu der Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch. 3:07. Verdammt! In zwei Stunden würde er schon aufstehen und sich für eine Besprechung im Ministerium vorbereiten müssen. Er wollte gerade wieder versuchen einzuschlafen, als das Stöhnen wieder anfing.

„Dracooo!"

Es hörte sich ein wenig schmerzverzerrt an. „Harry?", flüstere er zurück und suchte nach seinen Zauberstab, um Licht zu machen.

„Dray, ich sterbe…"

Panik stieg in Draco auf bei diesen Worten. Es waren dieselben Worte, die ihn vor fünf Monaten geweckt hatten, als Harry sich die magische Grippe eingefangen hatte kurz nachdem er Voldemort bekämpft und besiegt hatte. Er war noch immer sehr schwach davon gewesen und die Grippe hatte ihn fast eine ganze Woche lang in ein Koma versetzt. Hektisch versuchte Draco seinen Zauberstab zu finden, damit er sehen konnte, was mit seinem Geliebten nicht stimmte.

„Bitte, hilf mir!"

Endlich ertasteten Dracos Hände etwas Hölzernes und er rief schnell nach Licht, um die andere Seite des Bettes sehen zu können. Da lag sein Harry, schwitzend, keuchend und sein Gesicht verzogen, als hätte er Schmerzen.

„Harry?! Was ist los, Baby?"

„Es tut weh, bitte, Dray – hilf mir!"

Draco konnte die Worte beinahe nicht verstehen zwischen Harrys gequältem Stöhnen. „Was ist denn, Harry? Bitte sag es mir!", flehte er verzweifelt. Sein schwarzhaariger Geliebter stöhnte jedoch weiter und Draco war schon soweit ihn nach St. Mungos zu apparieren, als er es bemerkte.

Harrys rechte Hand war unter der Decke, wo sie sich rasch auf und ab bewegte, während seine andere Hand die Bettdecke fest packte. Für einen Moment konnte Draco nichts anderes tun als zu starren, doch dann wurde ihm der Grund für das Gestöhne klar.

„Harry, bitte sag mir, dass du mich nicht um drei in der Früh geweckt hast, wenn du weißt, dass ich heute eine Besprechung habe, nur weil du dir einen runterholen wolltest!", verlangte er irritiert.

„Uh… nein, ich wollte mir keinen runterholen. Ich – Merlin – Ich wollte, dass du mir einen bläst", keuchte Harry und Draco konnte sehen, wie seine Handbewegung schneller wurde. „Wie in dem – fuck – Traum, den ich gerade hatte. Du bist so gut mit deinem Mund, Dray. Ich liebe es zuzusehen wie deine Lippen sich über meinen Schwanz legen, wie deine Wangen sich bewegen, wenn du an mir saugst und deine Zunge – oh, Merlin – sie macht mich einfach verrückt!" Der Grünäugige stöhnte laut bei seinen eigenen Worten.

„Oh Mann, Harry, ich glaube, du bist der Einzige, der sich selbst zum Orgasmus reden kann", sagte Draco genervt, doch er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er selbst etwas hart wurde bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

Als er das hörte, schlug Harry die Bettdecke beiseite und enthüllte seinen nackten Körper seinem Geliebten. Dracos Blick wurde sofort von Harrys Glied angezogen, das hart wie Stahl war und Lusttropfen bildete. „Vielleicht könnte ich das", meinte Harry ungerührt und schenkte ihm ein freches Grinsen. „Aber ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du etwas dagegen unternehmen würdest. Ich bin sicher, ich finde einen Weg, um es wieder gut zu machen."

Draco leckte sich hungrig über die Lippen. Nun, wie konnte er so ein Angebot ausschlagen? „Also gut, aber wenn ich heute in meiner Besprechung einschlafe, wird es allein deine Schuld sein", knurrte er, bevor er über Harry herfiel, der voller Lust aufstöhnte.

Keiner von beiden konnte in dieser Nacht noch schlafen.

ENDE


End file.
